Harry Potter and the United Nations' Big Mistake
by Reading Redhead
Summary: Minister of Magic Harry Potter recieves an interesting intercepted note that could plunge the wizarding world into the Dark Ages...or could just be the prank of a bored diplomat. MUNers please read! You know who you are.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I really don't see why I must have one of these.  I mean, it's _fan_fiction; the disclaimer is sort of implied.  So I'm not going to say that I don't own Harry Potter.  I'm not going to bother with assuring you that most of this is just my imagination.  I'm not even going to worry about informing you that the plot is mine and not anyone else's.  Nope.  I'm not going to say any of that.

A/N:  Uh…yeah.  This story stems from an…er…_interesting_ discussion.  It's just a random little thing, which I will add to sporadically if at all.  I don't really know too much about the UN, but I just had to write this, so I hope you'll forgive me.  Oh, and if you read and make it all the way through, the least you can do is send me a quick review to tell me what you think.

Harry Potter and the United Nations' Big Mistake

            Harry Potter leaned back in his leather swivel chair and surveyed the letter in his hand with a calm manner that belied his true shock.  Since becoming the Minister of Magic, he had had to deal with several problems, but nothing like this.

            After he had read the letter over several times, he leaned forward to look over his desk at the man who had brought him this information.  "What do you make of this, Richard?" he asked.  "Are we dealing with a real secrecy breach, or is this just some muggle's idea of a joke?"

            Richard, sitting straight-backed in the chair on the other side of Harry's desk gave a curt shake of his head.  "No, Minister.  As I told you, I intercepted this message while sitting in on a session of the United Nations' General Assembly Plenary Committee.  It's one of the more boring posts I've been assigned to in a long time, let me tell you.  For the past six months, they've—"

            With a wave of his hand, Harry cut Richard off.  The man was a good information gatherer, but had a tendency to go a little off topic if not warned.  "The part where you got this, Richard," Harry said, holding up the letter.  "We can talk later, when it isn't official business."

            "Right, Minister.  Well, as I was saying, I was sitting and listening, minding my own business while the delegates gave their speeches on whatever it was they were talking about—landmines, I think.  Yeah, landmines, that was it."

            Harry shot Richard a piercing look.  Richard sped up.

            "Well, I guess I wasn't the only one bored.  The delegates were sending notes left and right, and let me tell you, if more than one out of twenty were about landmines, you could have my job!  There're generally people to pass notes for the diplomats, you see, but they were up and running, and I got mistaken as one.  One of the men handed me that, and told me to take it to the Hungarian delegation."

            "And that was when you read it, realized its compromising nature, and apparated straight to me with it?" Harry questioned.

            "Of course, Minister.  I don't know…but I think that the guy was serious."

            Harry sighed.  "I'd been afraid of that."  Ever since that muggle J. K. Rowling had started writing books about him and the wizarding world, the muggle world was noticing more and more magic.  Granted, they still thought that it was all the cause of an overactive imagination, but the fact that the ideas were out there frightened Harry.  Thankfully, that Rowling muggle had been captured by the Ministry and was being held for questioning.  And fans wondered why the seventh book wasn't written yet…

            Turning his attention to the problem with hand, Harry said, "Thanks, Richard.  I'll look this over some more…do a bit of research…"  He waved his hand in a vague gesture that he hoped looked authoritative.  "You can go."

            Nodding, Richard got up and walked out the door, closing it behind him. 

            Again, Harry surveyed the note in his hands.  Unfortunately, it had not disappeared or become less hostile in intent.  If anything, the danger to the wizarding world seemed worse now.  Again, he read the letter.

_To: The Hungarian representative_

_From: The Wannakillawizardian representative_

_Mr. Janos,_

_            We of Wannakillawizardia are pleased that you are in agreement with us on our plan to exterminate the wizards of the world.  We agree with you that these users of magic are a constant threat to society and should be taken care of by those who do not ignore the problem, such as our countries._

_            As for becoming a member of the KATWOTW, simply send your membership dues to the headquarters in out capital and we will have you listed on the international registry of those sworn to protect our world from these magic-wielding menaces._

_            We look forward to any ideas you might have as to taking care of this pressing problem.  We are especially in need of a plan to capture Harry Potter, who we have determined to head the underground society of the wizards._

_            Thank you for your concerns, and I hope to speak to you about this later._

_—Don T. Lissentoomie_

            Harry threw the letter down onto his desk in frustration.  He had no idea what to do.  He barely understood about what the UN was, and here its member states were discussing his capture.  This was not reassuring.

            Taking out a quill and a piece of parchment, Harry began to compose a letter of his own.

            Hermione would know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally, I'm back! I know this chapter isn't the best, but I really felt the need to post _something_. The beginning might be a little…interesting. I wrote the first few paragraphs the day after I won my first gavel at an MUN conference, so I was on a bit of an MUN high… Today, I was busy procrastinating writing resolutions for another MUN conference, and I remembered this story, so I finished up the chapter.

On another, plot-related note, I realized that, although this is set after the novels, I don't know how far after, or how old anyone is, or what happened between the end of the books and now. I can (and will, eventually) figure most of that out. Mainly, I don't know who anyone ended up with, if stuff like that happened. I'm not really a shipper when it comes to Harry Potter, and I would only mention a relationship in passing, if at all, but if I do, I want to know what you, my readers, ship.

And I think that's about it, so on to the story!

**Chapter 2**

"Yes! Yes! I've won, I've won!" Hermione screamed enthusiastically, jumping up and down. Finally, she remembered to step up and receive her prize—the ceremonial gavel that was the dream of all MUNers. She calmly walked before the delegates from over ten schools to accept the certificate and gavel, turning to face the audience and smile in delight. In her head she could already hear the sound her new prize would make when tapped on a table, already knew the way it could bring a room full of unruly highschoolers into order. Tap, tap, tap, _BANG!!!_

With a start, Hermione awoke, shaking off the last vestiges of the tempting dream. She had never participated in MUN; she had never had a chance. But she had heard all about it from her childhood friend's older sister, who had been active in her school's Model United Nations program. Hermione had dreamed of entering high school and being allowed to compete for the honor of her school in a battle of wits instead of brawn. She had soaked up all she could about the program, intending to be the best at it, as she wanted to be at everything.

Then she had received her Hogwarts letter, and everything had changed. She'd never actively considered rejecting the invitation, but she had always wished she could have done MUN as well as magic.

At about this time, Hermione realized that the gavel-tapping sound had not stopped. It was still there, coming from outside her bedroom window. She looked at her alarm clock: five-thirty. She might as well give up on sleep. She rolled out of bed and walked sleepily over to the window. Tap, tap, tap, the sound continued. Hermione pushed back the curtains, annoyed at whatever had awoken her.

Outside the window a white owl perched, alternately tapping the window and balancing the letter it carried, assuring it hadn't fallen. "Hedwig!" Hermione cried, opening the window and letting the owl in. She hadn't heard from Harry much since his appointment to the position of Minister of Magic; he'd sent her an owl explaining that he'd be extremely busy for the next few months while the Ministry adjusted to a new leader. So a letter from him was a pleasant surprise.

Hermione went over to Hedwig, who had flopped down on the bed, and picked up the letter the owl had been carrying. Hedwig hooted happily, and Hermione ruffled the feathers on the owl's head before beginning to read.

Hermione,

I'm sorry to bother you about this, but something's come up at work, and you were the first person I thought to ask for help. I can't give you the details via owl post in case this letter is intercepted. Can you be at my office as soon as possible? Thanks so much.

Harry

P.S. What do you know about the United Nations?

For a moment after reading the letter from her friend, Hermione just sat in shock on the edge of her bed. Something so important that Harry couldn't write about it? Something that required her advice?

_Something about the UN?_ she thought as she began to get dressed, pulling on a pair of black suit pants and a clean white collared shirt. _What are the chances that I have a dream about MUN, and the next moment Harry needs my help with the real UN?_ She picked up her briefcase, which was charmed so that it held about as much as a small suitcase, and deposited Harry's note inside, along with a set of clean, black robes to put on once she was inside the Ministry.

She put on her shoes and went into the living room of her flat, where she lit a fire in the fireplace with her wand. After making sure she had all of her things, Hermione took a pinch of floo powder from the small pot by the hearth and threw it into the flames, which turned emerald green. Stepping into the fire, she said "The Ministry of Magic!" and vanished.


End file.
